Zipporah The Chosen
History Zipporah had been a product of forced breeding among those whose lineage had rumors of divinity. Those individuals are continuously being rounded up in secrecy of course. Very few were or are successes. However, this did not deter them, as they had succeeded before and were confident they would do so once more, they just needed the right specimen. The Inquisition's intentions were 'good' per say, but as always the road to hell is paved with the good intentions of man. Everyone always wants to believe what they are doing is for the best but when morals are skewed the ends were not justifying the means. Those taken were experimented on in the most vile and heinous ways. So dark were their methods that none could even speak of them without feeling the bile rise up burning their the backs of their throats. But in efforts to maintain order and the sanctity of the inquisition their hands were forced. They were forced to such measures in efforts to maintain the sanctity of the inquisition. Some were already adults, those probably suffered the worst as they had memories of a life beyond the torture. Others like Zipporah were born into the mess so she knew no other kind of life. That did not mean she was happy about it, but it was far more natural to her than those pulled in from the outside. Zipporah was one of the few that ended up being a success. She was indeed eventually capable of tapping into the divinity within the realms. Unfortunately, this was a double edge blade of sorts. As her sensitivity to the divine also left her sensitive to everything else! Faced with 'feeling' the pain of constant death that tended to surround her, destruction, loss of innocence, along with the constant eternal sins of man it was maddening! Zipporah had always been exceedingly sensitive to the woes surrounding her. This was the first sign of her abilities surfacing. However, the ever presence of their dark deeds, famine, pestilence, sin, and death. No matter how hard fought, each were forever endured in silent suffering by the girl. The ache she felt in the depths of her soul threatened to destroy her from within every waking moment. Her one silver lining the one thing that kept her clinging to that final thread of sanity was that very same thing that threatened to steal what remained of it…the divine magic. When it coursed through her veins all the suffering vanished for those moments however brief, were what kept her sane and loyal. To turn from the Inquisition would mean the loss of the magic …so she was taught to believe. So she had no choice but to remain loyal to maintain the right to utilize the magic, the one thing that brought her peace. That and not really knowing any other life, comparing it to others essentially she felt she had found herself in a fairly posh position. However, secrets rarely remain as such one might just wonder how her mindset would change were she to come to the realization that the Inquisition has no power over the divinity she’d been blessed with? Appearance Standing about 5'8 the only thing that is ever visible on the woman is her eyes. Hues that seemed to change with the tides considered her moods. Everything else was covered by typically dark but intricately embroidered Shalwar Kameez, and Sari (or abaya, niqab) over her head. Not even her fingers were left naked. Personality I am currently blindly devout to the Inquisition, to question it, is to question life. When one questions life, death tends to get involved. I hate to be touched, so much to the point I am quick to react 'offensively' when touched. Accidents happen, but they rarely happen twice with her. More than one walks with gnarled fingers that she abruptly smashed with her mace repeatedly, after a quick blow to the head. Yes she's that sensitive, but there is one and only one exception....and they know who they are and it's just the way they want to keep it. I have a 'it's what's best' for your attitude... I know what is best for you so do as I say and all will be right in your world. I have a secret love of anything sweet. But it is not something I announce. My favorite color is purple. I love music and dancing ..it literally soothes the soul, but '''if you tell anyone, I'll deny it and then I will hunt you down in your sleep, paralyze you, then wake you up and do vile things to your body, and then finally kill you, so hush! ''' Her ever stoic demeanor is a well worn mask that conceals the unhealthy fury raging within her soul. Ever 'angry' and in constant mourning Zipporah is an external visage of calm. However, this is a façade pulled off by simply covering her every feature that would say otherwise. The only exception, her eyes…the one thing unaltered. This calm is often mistaken for a 'gentleness' that does not truly exist within the priestess, or if it did exist, it has long since been buried beneath decades of 'training' and thus currently destroyed or lost deep within. '''''What can make a woman so volatile? ''''' Abilities and Skills Relationships '''Miiler/Baker Letty:''' Zipporah did not like for others to know her not even the minutest of details. Why? Ask her ..if you dare! However, she was not unlike most people she had likes and dislikes, wants and needs. Throughout the years of coming and going the local 'Miiler/Baker' who sold fresh baked items daily. Zipporah passed by for years but merely gave the place a hungry stare, but never approached. To the layman the reason was beyond ridiculous but not to her, oh no, she couldn't stop there for if she did....someone might learn something about her, and well that just could not happen. Paranoid? Or wise? A little of both perhaps. Zipporah however did manage to eventually get to enjoy the bakers delights. The millers wife Letty began setting a sweet roll out on one of the sills and over time without so much as a word spoken it became understood that it was there for her. Not that she couldn't have had it any time she wanted, she was just a bit odd like that. '''Taban and Faan ''' This duo spelled 'strife' for Zipporah as up and coming advisors....lower ranking but gaining swiftly in notoriety took a special interest in Zipporah. More specifically Taban had taken and interest and since he was interested so was Faan. His interested were both dubious in nature and slightly twisted. He was one of the few that wanted to know Zipporah better, but the woman is very private. Thus, tensions began. Faan did not like the attention her brother was devoting to budding priestess. Thus troubles ensued. Taban would rig things so that the trio would have to work together and Faan would do everything to keep them separate. It turned physical on more than one occasion. Mostly between Zipporah and Taban and Taban and Faan than between the two girls. It was difficult to know if Taban just took pleasure in messing with Zipporah because of who and how she was or if he was actually interested. Since the latest debacle, Taban and Faan had been sent away to work for a stint and soon Zipporah too would go in the opposite direction. In hopes of quieting them. '''The Blind Minstrel and his Defender:''' Save for one other individual, the middle aged blind man that Zipporah had once bumped into and when they touched instinct kicked in and before she knew it she had him on the ground with knee in his chest dagger at his throat! However that's when she noted the milkiness in his eyes. She waved a hand in front of his face he didn't react. She spoke to him, but he did not speak. She threatened him pushing the knife deeper, the man's mouth opened and that's when she noticed, his tongue had been removed. That's when a young girl came running up begging and pleading for her to spare her uncles life. Zipporah was stunned at a loss. Then work mode kicked in," What has he done?" The girl inquired," He's done nothing!" Zipporah stood," Do not lie to me girl, just because you are a child does not mean you are above punishment!" The girl pleaded," Ask, ask anyone, he didn't do anything. The Anks when they were in battle he was caught they stole his sight and, and his voice." And that was the beginning of her one and only semblance of a 'relationship' or 'friend', save for one other. Zipporah did indeed investigate and the child's claims were true. Secretly Zipporah saw to it that the girl and her uncle were better tended too. After all the man had sacrificed his sight and voice for the cause it was the least she could do. Zipporah broke her cardinal rule with them and them alone. In a small thatched hobble out of the way the child and her uncle led a simple but happy life. Zipporah was quick to learn that the uncle was a minstrel. Zipporah brought him a lyre, thinking the child would like it too, and from that day forward the trio grew close. Zipporah new it was a mistake to make such connections but she found herself craving it. When she'd leave she'd find herself willing away the hours till she could return. Oddly she never asked their names nor did they ask hers. They were content to just be when they were together. It was her secreted guilty pleasure. The child too soon was recruited by Zipporah. A child could go places and were generally unseen, so yes Zipporah did make use of the girl over time. Never putting her in any real danger, but she was perfect for spying! Trivia Quotes * WIP * * ---- Notable Achievements * WIP * * ---- Other Facts * WIP * * Gallery Theme Character Sheet